


Unofficially Mandatory

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: a family dinner with the delinquents
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Unofficially Mandatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_stone/gifts).



> hello everybody. This fiction was prompted for the 100 fic for blm organized on Tumblr for elle stone. I really hope you like it. Also I'm sorry if the ending seems a little rushed. For some odd reason, I had a really hard time with this fic. If you want me to i will go back and fix it. Hope you like it

Clarke's late. She's never late. Her friends were going to kill her. No scratch that. Her boyfriend was. They had been doing these dinners for years and it was her turn to bring the food. And whoever brought the food had to be half an hour early to set everything up and Bellamy said he would help her. But here she is 20 minutes before everyone is supposed to show up and still not there because she got stuck behind a transport truck that is going way too slow. And she may or may not have gotten some news from work that took longer to process.

Her friends had a yearly tradition where at the start of every fall, they have an outside family dinner in the middle of a park. It was her favourite tradition. And this year was the first year Clarke had to be the one to make all the arrangements for it. And she was already failing miserably. 

Just like clockwork, Bellamy calls her and because her car has bluetooth, she picks up the call. "I know I know, I'm late. I'll be there soon I promise." She tells her boyfriend of two years on the phone. "How soon is soon? Because you know how our friends get when the food isn't served right at 6." She did and it wasn't pretty. She lets out a sigh. "Start putting out the plates and I'll be there in 5 minutes." Bellamy is already headed straight for the dishes. "Alright then get here safe love you."  
"Love you too." 

She hangs up and starts 4rto pull into the next lane to pass the transport truck. But the transport truck follows her into the other lane "COME ON." she yells. In the end, she's not there in 5 minutes. She's there in 7, and she sees not only Bellamy, but ALL of her friends. So she gets out of the car and runs straight to Bellamy, only he doesn't look worried at all. "Bellamy, what the hell is going on? It's not 6 yet why are they here?" Bellamy just places a hand on her shoulder "I'll explain later, come one lets get your food from the car. Raven come help us." Raven is right behind them.

They carry it all to the table and lay it all out on the table. Clarke is still very confused. Why are her friends here already? She isn't that late. What is going on? As Clarke is setting the last of the food on the table she's lifted off the ground. She knows it's not Bellamy, because he's standing in front of her with a smile on his face. Which leaves one option. "Jasper what are you doing?" Jasper just laughs and spins her and puts her down. "We have hardly seen you this month. Bellamy says work has been driving you nuts." Clarke shakes her head. She can't wait to tell everyone why she's been missing Friday game nights, but she can't until it's all finalized. "I know, but I promise you will be seeing a lot more of me soon" 

Raven comes up beside Jasper and asks "so are you going to tell us why you've been missing Friday game nights? Because I miss my best friend." Clarke smiles and nods her head. "I will, I promise.are you going to tell me why you guys are here so early." Raven shakes her head. "Sorry, we've been sworn to secrecy until after dinner." She's about to ask something else when Monty comes up beside Jasper and kisses him on the cheek. "Come on guys let's eat." So they go and sit at the table. Clarke goes to sit at the head since it's her turn to host, but Bellamy is already sitting there. So she sits at his side. Before they can dig in Bellamy stops them. "Nope, don't you guys remember, we all have to say one nice thing about the host of the dinner before we eat. I'll go first, Clarke, you are the most selfless person I know." Normally she would crawl over the table and kiss him, but she doubts her friends would appreciate that. 

Ravens next and she tells her Clarke is loyal. "I have never seen anyone bite and bark as hard as you do when it comes to your friends. Remember when Finn tried to get back together with me and you told him that if he didn't leave me alone you would castrate him?" The memory makes everyone laugh. Everyone else says on some variation that she cares more than anyone. At least until they get to Murphy who says " you're a cockroach." Everyone gives him an odd look. "What? She has gotten into more accidents and survived more than anyone I have ever met." Everyone laughs. But no one comments on this because they know it's true. "Now can we eat please?" Bellamy gives the go ahead signal and everyone digs in.

"Wells was sorry he couldn't get here on time by the way, but he said to start without him and that he would be here soon." The discussion shifts to Monty's recent promotion and by the time he's done recapping his first day on Wells comes over. "Hey guys sorry I'm late, my dad was trying to convince me to run for Mayor. Again." If you know anything about Wells, it's that he wants to be Mayor, just on his own time table. He does an arm hug with Bellamy and kisses Clarke on the head, high fives Monty and Jasper, gives a what's up nod to Miller and Jackson, Squeezes Octavia, Raven and Emori's shoulders and gives a sneer to Murphy. "OH come on man, are you seriously still holding on to that time I threatened to break Clarke's wrist for stealing my cookies? Come on everyone else has gotten over it, why haven't you." Wells shakes his head. "Because everyone else didn't go to the store to get her those very same cookies and have you punch me in the face afterwards." Everyone laughs and Murphy finally agrees he deserved it.

"Come on wells, sit down, I wanna hear all about it. As soon as Harper starts telling us about her new girlfriend" Clarke insists and Harper flushes. "She's not my girlfriend yet. We've only been on two dates. I don't wanna jinx it." Monty rolls his eyes. "Harp, if she doesn't see how fantastic you are she doesn't deserve you." Everyone agrees. Harper sighs and relents. "Okay fine. Her name is Maya, she is very sweet and kind. Jasper I think you two would get along very well actually. If I wasn't as interested as I am and you and Monty weren't dating, I'd definitely set you up." Jasper blushes and Monty takes his hand and kisses it. "Well, if you think that maybe we should set up a double date?" Monty asks Harper. She lights up at the Idea. "Sure I'll ask her on our next date if it goes well." 

Once Harper sees her escape though, she takes it. She asks Wells about his dad and he has a lot to say. After he's done ranting they move on to Raven's secret work project that Nasa would not be happy that they knew. But she was their best employee so it's not like she can be fired as long as everyone keeps their mouth shut and they do. "Once it's done I can't wait to test it out. It's gonna be awesome." Once she's done talking about it everyone turns to Murphy and Emori who have both been suspiciously quiet during dinner. So naturally Raven decides to ask them, "so Murphy, Emori, you both have been suspiciously quiet throughout this dinner." Murphy snorts. "So are Miller and Jackson." Both Miller and Jackson  
Roll their eyes. "That's because they are always quiet, you're not." Raven pushes. Murphy and Emori look at each other and nod their heads. "So I quit my job today." Murphy drops and the entire room goes silent, and then three seconds later, erupts into cheers. Even Wells has a tiny smile on his face.

Clarke being the loudest. She's so happy she jumps up from her seat and runs into Murphy's arms. "Oh my God finally. We have been telling you to quit your job for years. what finally made you do it?" Clarke asked more content for her friend than she has in years. You see Murphy's Boss Ontari, is one of those bosses if she could get away with it, she did it. She paid her employees (when she even bothered to pay them) the bare minimum and docked their pay for even the tiniest mistake. To top it all off she made them work the maximum work hours a week when they had more than enough people to trade in their shifts. She wouldn't even let Murphy off to go with Emori to her brother's funeral a few months ago. Everyone had been telling him to quit, but he said he couldn't. They let Murphy speak. "Well, they finally sorted out everything from Emoris' brother's death and the money he left us finally came through. I'm opening my own restaurant." Monty takes Clarke's place and hugs him while everyone is cheering. They see strangers passing them on the street but they don't care. They are happy for their friend. 

"I'm gonna need everyone's help on it though." Bellamy with a smile on his face says "of course brother. We are all so happy for you. Now it looks like everyone is done eating dinner. Time for dessert." Dessert turns out to be Clarke's favorite fall dessert. Pumpkin Cheesecake. It was the one thing she forgot. Thank God for her boyfriend. Once she is on her second bite, Bellamy taps his glass with his fork for everyone's attention. " So Clarke, I bet you are wondering why our friends are here early and why we are almost finished eating when we usually start." Clarke notices everyone smiling at her. "Okay what is going on?" Clarke asks. "They are all here because they and I wanted to see your face, when we tell you this, your boss called me just after you left work. She wanted me to tell you that everything's been finalized. We get to take Madi with us." 

Madi was an intern at Clarkes work who was 14 who had nowhere else to go, but when she asked Bellamy if he thought fostering her was a good idea to foster her. When he said yes, she went to her work (she's a social worker) and they've been trying to work, but when she talked to her supervisor today, she said they had one last paper to sign. "What, but I thought there was still one more paper to sign." Clarke says with a surprised look on her face. "She lied. She just wanted me to tell you. We take her home tomorrow." Clarke throws herself into his arms and she's crying. she hears clapping from her friends and congratulations from her friends.

After she finishes hugging them they start talking about it and they talk about it till it's time to pack up and go home. Once everything is packed up in the car and everyones left except Bellamy, she flings into his arms. "so this is without a doubt the best friend family dinner we have ever had." Clarke looks up and Bellamy is smiling down on her. "You know what babe, I have a feeling next year is gonna be even better."

And he's right, because the next year, with Madi and their friends help, he gets down on one knee.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment below


End file.
